


Uncle Loki

by MasterOfTheMoon (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Good Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/MasterOfTheMoon
Summary: A few years after settling into the Avenger's team, Loki has earned their trust and even friendship. So much so, that Clint Barton has decided to trust the trickster with his most precious secret.His family.To everyone's shock, Loki turns out to be pretty good with kids.





	1. Introductions

Clint yawned loudly, stretching his arms widely as he sat up in bed one bright Saturday morning. Sunlight filtered in streaks through the white blinds covering the massive window of his suite, and the air conditioning kicked in, sending a blast of chilled air through the room.

"Sir, shall I turn the coffee pot on?" Jarvis hummed quietly from the ceiling, trying to be helpful. Clint yawned and cracked his fingers.

After surprising several people and nearly inciting panic attacks,Tony had been convinced to turn Jarvis's volume down in the mornings, a battle hard fought and finally won by the other Avengers.

"Yeah, Jarv, coffee sounds great... What's on the calendar today?" Clint asked, hopping nimbly out of bed and walking to the mirror to pick some grit out of his teeth.

"You're family is arriving at the tower in five minutes to visit." Jarvis announced as Clint's eyes widened in shock. His family! How on earth had he forgotten? 

"Crud! Jarv, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Shouted the disgruntled archer as he tried to comb his unruly hair into submission before pulling the nearest tank top over his well toned chest. The closet was dark, and Clint hadn't really payed attention to the clothes he was randomly yanking out of the closet and working onto himself. 

Clutching his phone between his teeth, Clint sat on the floor and yanked his socks on. After the socks came his boots, still muddy from the mission last night. 

"You have threatened to disable me on many occasions for waking you up any earlier than eight A.M. I was merely complying with your wishes." The computer shot back smugly.

Having no response, Clint charged out the door, and down the hallway to the elevator. 

"Third floor, hurry!" Shouted Clint desperately, gripping the hand rail in preparation.

The world dropped out from under him as the elevator sped downwards at breakneck speeds from the sixtieth floor where Clint, Banner, and Steve shared a room, to the third floor common room. 

The door pinged open, and several of the Avengers already lounging in the common room looked up at the mess that was named Clint Barton. His hair was barely tamed, not to mention the fact that he was dressed in neon yellow pants, a purple tank top, with mismatched socks adorning both feet, one green and the other red. Tony who was nursing a cup of coffee glanced up at him and spewed the chocolate colored liquid onto Nat, who jumped in surprise.

"Tony!" She shrieked, staring down at herself, her stark white tank top now stained light brown. All anger at the inventor was forgotten as she focused her attention on what the billionaire was gawking at. She nearly dropped her cup of tea, staring in shock at the obviously oblivious archer. 

"Ahem, Clint-" Steve spoke awkwardly. "I'm not sure if you.. uh... realized, but-."

"My family's getting here in like five minutes!" Clint cried in shock.

"Actually, Sir, they have just arrived at the first floor; I am bringing them up now." Jarvis announced in that cool and somewhat condescending voice the program often took when talking to Clint. The archer would swear that the computer had it out for him.

The elevator dinged, forcing Clint to whip around. 

The door opened and four figures were revealed. A brown haired girl with her father's sharp eyes and a warm smile; a brown haired boy who looked to be roughly the same age; a brown haired woman, with a smile matching the girl's, and shoulder length brown hair;  on the woman's hip was perched a brown haired toddler, with a massive toothy grin and a chubby face and arms. 

"Daddy!" Both the older boy and girl shouted, barreling out of the elevator to wrap their arms around their father's legs.

The archer grinned widely, kneeling down and wrapping his arms tightly around both children, peppering their foreheads with kisses. "Hey, guys!" The archer grinned.

"Hello, Dear." Laura smiled, walking forwards with a surprised glance at the Avenger. "Um- is today wacky clothing day or something?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Clint glanced down at himself in horror, immediately blushing as he realized just what it was he was wearing.

"Hey... aren't those  _my_ pants?" Natasha asked stepping forward.

"Um-"

"And that sock on your left foot is mine." Tony announced pointing to the red sock.

"Um- will you all excuse me... I have a god to-" Clint immediately stopped and glanced down at his kids. "Have a nice  _civil_ chat with." He growled, internally promising to murder Loki for the embarrassing mishap.

"Do not blame my brother ,Friend Barton, I was last in charge of laundry duty, and I may have accidentally mixed up some articles of clothing." Thor shouted from the kitchen, surprising Clint and making Laura giggle into her hand.

Clint shook his head, unsure whether or not the god of thunder was merely covering for the god of mischief. An awkward silence ensued until the archer placed a hand on each of his children's backs, and gave them a mock look of disappointment.

"Well, aren't you going to be polite and greet your aunt and uncles?" The archer chided Lila and Cooper as he scooped his youngest boy Nathaniel into his arms. The children quickly whipped around, all grins, and sped through the common room, greeting the Avengers.

"Auntie Nat!" Cooper, the boy, shouted, hurling himself at the assassin who scooped him up with a warm smile. "Have you been staying out of trouble?" She asked tapping the end of his nose.

The boy nodded and grinned, wrapping his arms around her neck before shifting to be put down.

"Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve!" Lila shouted, trying to wrap her small wiry arms around both of her "uncles." Steve and Tony compensated, wrapping the girl up in a small group hug.

"What? Nothing for your uncle Thor and I?" Bruce asked, emerging from the kitchen with a Stark tablet clamped under one arm and a cup of coffee in the other hand. Both kids laughed and  _carefully_ hugged Banner, not wanting to spill the warm liquid in his mug all over themselves.

Thor greeted both kids with a hug, and a pat on the back. "Greetings Bartonsdottir and Bartonson, you two have grown mightily since I have last seen you!" Smiled the thunderer, wrapping his muscular arms around both and giving them a patented Thor bear hug. 

"Uncle Thor- I can't breath." Lila gasped weakly gripping his bicep with her scrawny hand. Chuckling, the thunderer pulled back and cupped the side of her cheek in a display of family affection; the same as he would often do to Loki. "Aye, young one, you have gotten taller."

Watching the Avengers talk and laugh with children made Laura smile as she wrapped an arm around Clint's shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is he here?" She asked quietly, referring to the uncle that the children hadn't met yet.

"Yup." Clint smiled, kissing the top of his wife's head and rubbing her arm. "And he should be coming down in just a few-"

The elevator dinged once more, and all eyes turned to see Loki step off the contraption. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and loose fitting black pants; his black hair hanging loose, slightly wet and dripping. Loki was completely unprepared for the sight of the new arrivals. He froze instantly and stared at them, emerald green eyes widening slightly. 

Realizing he was merely staring, Loki quickly began to mutter under his breath."Oh I didn't realize-" However, Clint waved a hand to cut the god off, before turning back to his children.

"Lila, Cooper, I want you to meet your uncle Loki." Clint smiled, stepping out of the way so his children could see the newest honorary uncle.

Both kids charged towards the startled god of mischief and wrapped their arms around his waist in greeting.

Still obviously stunned, the trickster stared down at them, pretty sure that his jaw had hit the floor already.

Finally the silver tongue found his voice. "Uncle Loki?" 

 


	2. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soup... Read and find out.

"Uncle Loki?" The trickster asked, warily eyeing the two brunettes wrapped around his legs like iron shackles. 

"Loki, I'd like you to meet my kids." Barton began. "Lila, Cooper, and, this is Nathaniel." The Archer added, shifting Nathaniel from his right arm to his left. 

"You have a brood, Barton? I'm impressed." Loki admitted, patting the youngsters on the head awkwardly. 

He didn't have a lot of experience with children. If he wasn't fighting crime or being dragged on adventures, he was sitting in a library reading. Certainly he had opened up to the Avengers and spent quite a bit of time with them, but had no experience with children. 

Loki awkwardly shifted, shooting an imploringly glance at Clint who merely smirked. 

Seeing Loki's obvious discomfort with the situation, Steve took pity on him. 

"Hey Kiddos, want to see the sketches I've been doing?" The supersoldier asked, picking up his mug of camomile tea and trudging towards the elevator. 

Both kids squealed in delight and ran to follow Steve out of the room and into the elevator. 

"Remember to be back here in ten minutes!" Laura called after after them. 

"Well... I- uh.  " Loki for ounce had no words, the infamous silvertongue rendered speechless by mere children. 

Everyone stood there grinning, until Laura finally spoke up. 

"Hi ,Loki, I'm Laura, Clint's wife. " The woman said, walking away from the archer and extending a hand to Loki. 

"Greetings ,Lady Barton." Loki smiled warmly, taking Laura's hand in a firm handshake. 

She nodded and stepped back and Loki finally noticed the archer's strange clothing choice. 

"Nice fashion choice... " Loki deadpanned, earning a murderous glare from the human avenger. 

Laura looked her husband over with an amused grin before reminding him-" Um, Clint, you _did_ plan on taking us on a tour of New York today. You, might wanna change. "

-(5:13 p.m.)-

"Oh, Daddy can we see the Statue of Liberty next?" Lila asked from the back seat.

The Barton family had spent the entire day sight seeing around New York, stopping for lunch at the shwarma place. 

Clint had explained that eating here was an Avenger celebratory tradition. 

The afternoon wore quickly on, and soon enough, it was late afternoon. 

Clint smiled at the question. 

"Sure! We've still got a little time. I don't see why that would be a prob-"

Clint stopped mid-scentence, his fingers going to the black communications device lodged in his right ear. 

"Barton here." The archer sighed, a frustrated look flashing across his rugged face. Laura sighed as she heard a familiar voice filter through. 

"Uh huh, but, Sir... Sir my family is here and- okay, okay Give me ten minutes to drop my family back off and- yes sir, -uh huh, bye. " Clint tapped the device again and immediately pulled into a parking lot. Quickly getting turned around, the archer started driving back towards the tower. 

"Daddy? What's going on?" Lila asked, watching the tall buildings fly by, the neon lights lighting up the early evening air. 

"Sorry, guys, there's an emergency at work; I'm gonna take you back to Uncle Tony's tower, and I'll be join ya there in a little while." Clint smiled sadly. 

"But ,Dadda! " Nathaniel wailed from his car seat, wildly waving his arms, large wet tears dripping down his round face. 

"Hush, Nathaniel, Daddy will be back soon." Clint crooned. 

A weight settled in Laura's chest". Clint... " She whispered, putting a hand on his arm. 

"I'll be careful; I promise." Clint whispered softly,  putting his large hand over her smaller hand. 

After a few minutes, the car pulled into the parking lot of Avenger's tower, and Laura unloaded the kids. 

The children with their niave innocents didn't really consider the dangers of what their father did. In fact, for the longest time, they didn't even know Clint was an Avenger. 

Laura sighed as she led them inside, wondering just how long her children would be oblivious to the danger their father faced nearly every single day. 

The elevator dinged open on the third floor, and the Avengers greeted them with warm smiles. 

"Where's Clint?" Bruce asked, looking up from his book and yanking his green ear phones off. 

"Work." Laura responded tiredly, urging her children out of the elevator. 

Lila and Cooper walked over to an empty couch and simultaneously plopped down on it in exhaustion. 

Nathaniel, who had been couped up in a carseat for most of the day, eagerly wiggled in his mother's arms, wanting to be set down. 

Consenting, Laura knelt down and plopped Nathaniel on the rug. The restless toddler beel-lined straight for his Uncle Bruce, who moved to sit on the floor with him. 

Eagerly reaching up with a squeal od delight, Nathaniel plucked Bruce's glasses from off his nose, trying to maneuver them onto his own face. 

"Moooommmmyyy, I'm hungry!" Cooper whined from where he sat next to Lila. 

Laura took a calming breath.

The problem with three children, was that someone always needed something.

"Well, I'm sure your Uncle Tony has food around here somewhere. He does live with your Uncle Thor." Laura grinned, starting to walk towards the kitchen. 

"Wait, Lady Barton." Laura stopped and turned back to Thor. "My brother is making some of our mother's famous venison soup; it should be ready soon." Thor added. 

"Yummy!" Tony spoke up, rubbing a hand over his stomach and grinning. "I love your mother's venison soup recipe!" the billionaire exclaimed. 

Bruce nodded in agreement, helping Nathaniel get the too large glasses onto his chubby face. 

"Venizin? " Cooper asked. 

"Venison, Coop, it's another word for deer meat." Laura explained. 

A tiny gasp silenced everyone. 

"We eating Bambi?" Nathaniel asked, eyes widening and sparkling with unshed tears. 

Laura face palmed and picked up the heartbroken toddler. 

"No dear, we aren't eating Bambi." Laura smiled, leading him to the kitchen. 

There Loki stood over a pot of steaming soup, stirring it. A sweet savory fragrance wafted through the kitchen. 

Glancing up the trickster gave the two a surprised look. 

"Come to take some of my special soup have we?" He asked with a frown. 

"Only if it's no trouble." Laura added. 

"Oh I'm greatly bothered, do come back later." Loki scowled, crossing his arms in displeasure. 

Laura began to back out of the kitchen, a surprised look etched into her face. 

That was until the god of mischief began laughing a warm hearty bellow echoeing through the kitchen. 

"My my, you are quite gullible. It is no trouble, Lady Barton, grab yourself and your children some bowls!" Loki chuckled. 

As Laura complied, Nathaniel glared at Loki. 

"Bambi Kiwwer." 

Loki blinked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this chapter was a little longer than the last, and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Bed Time Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children want a bed time story, and Thor nominates Loki.

The children sipped their soup with sounds of pleasure, a loud slurp indicating that Cooper had finished his bowl of venison soup.

"May, I have more please?" Cooper asked, holding the bowl up and flashing his mother with a toothy grin.

Laura glanced at Loki, reiterating the question to the trickster. 

"Of course, Cooper." Loki smiled, waving his hand.

The ladle attached to the edge of the soup pot began glowing green, scooping up a bit of the steaming, brown, chunky liquid.

Cooper, Lila, and even Nathan watched entranced as the ladle floated over to Cooper's bowl, deposited the soup, and floated back to the pot.  

"Woah-" Lila whispered. "How did you do that?"

"Magic!" Loki grinned, taking a bite of his own soup. 

"But, I thought magic isn't real!" Cooper gasped. 

"And who pray tell told you that?" Loki asked in astonishment. Hoping that it hadn't been Clint. 

"Our teacher... " Cooper explained. 

"Ah-"

"Your science teacher?" Bruce asked from where he sat on the other side of the table. 

Everyone save for Clint had crowded around the table ,eating Loki's soup. 

Cooper nodded quietly, looking out the large window at the starless night sky. 

"Magic is a science not yet understood here on Midgard." Thor pointed out. 

"Indeed, Brother." Loki agreed. 

Everyone digested that information, even Tony, who had been obsessed with unlocking the secrets of magic for the better part of a year. 

"Mommy, I'm done!" Lila announced. "May I be dismissed?" 

"Yeah, me too!" Cooper grinned. 

Laura sighed thoughtfully. 

"Alright, it's about bed time anyway. You all have had a long day."

Thor pushed his seat back and Steve helped the thunderer gather the dishes. 

"But mama, I wanna story!" Nathaniel begged, slamming his hand down on the high chair tray. 

"Yeah, daddy was supposed to tell us a story!" Lila sighed. 

"Well he's at work, and I'm really tired-"

"But!" Cooper was clearly exasperated. 

"My brother is a fine tale weaver! Perhaps he could tell you one." Thor added unhelpfully. 

"Thor!" Loki hissed, his brilliant mind thinking of a hundred ways he could make the god of thunder miserable. 

"Please Uncwe Woki, tew us a stowry." Nathaniel begged. 

"Very well, I shall tell you a tale; however, I must do something first." Loki sighed, and snapped his fingers at his brother. 

The bright red cape adorning Thor's back instantly wound around his head, covering his face, and the thunderer shouted in surprise. 

Falling flat on his back, Thor spent a moment clawing at the cape before he gave up defeated. 

"Mmmfmmff!" He shouted through the cape. Still writhing on the floor.  

"What was that? I don't seem to be able to hear you!" Loki stated. 

Everyone was doubled over in breath wrenching laughter, clutching their sides and gasping for breath. 

Finally, Loki snapped his fingers, and the cape unwound itself from Thor's head. 

"I said-" Thor gasped. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

"Violence , dear brother, in front of mere children?" Loki asked, gesturing smugly to the three young spectators. 

"I'll get you for that. You have my word." Thor scowled.

But the god of thunder couldn't hold back the big belly laugh as he doubled over. 

"I believe you." Loki deadpanned. "Come along children, it is time for a story." 

Everyone migrated to the living room, and Loki waved his fingers, green magic swirling around the room. 

-(two minutes later)-

Clint sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he stalked into the room. Much to his surprise, everyone was crowded around the rug, completely entranced with Loki's story. 

No one noticed the archer approach the back of the couch. 

Loki was sitting on the rug, Nathaniel in his lap, Cooper sitting on one side, and Lila on the other. 

As clint approached, the living room faded away, and he was then standing in a stately room, where a tall giant scooped Mjonir up from beside a sleeping Thor. 

"So the giant stole Mjolnir from Thor's room-" Clint couldn't see Loki or anyone for that matter,  but he could hear the trickster narrating the tale that was unfolding before him. 

"And took it back to his home." The giant very comically, tiptoed to the window, sliding out. The scene vanished and was replaced by a large open field, where the same giant held the hammer up. In an instant he was surrounded by other giants, all silently cheering and bouncing in place. 

"In return for Mjolnir, the giant demanded that our mother, Freya- we call her Frigga- marry him."

The next scene must have been the palace in Asgard where the giant was holding up a piece of paper to a beautiful blond haired woman, who crossed her arms and turned away. 

"She denied, of course, and Thor was at a loss of what to do!"

"I love this story." Clint heard Thor whisper to someone. 

The scene shifted to Thor, standing in front of a large assembly of Asgardians, a very unhappy Loki at his side. 

"Thor stood before the council, and asked them what he should do, and their answer was less than pleasing. It was suggested that Thor act as Frigga, and pretend to be the giant's bride." Loki explained as Lila giggled. 

"Not knowing what else to do- Thor said he would act as Frigga, but he would need a bridesmaid to accompany him. "

The scene shifted, and Thor was standing in a wedding dress, a thick veil covering his face. Next to him was Loki, in a green dress, someone applying makeup to his scowling face.  

"Unfortunately, that bridesmaid was me."

Laura burst into laughter on Clint's right ,and the archer himself fought to stifle a bark of laughter at the sight of the two Norse gods in dresses. 

"Apparently,  the giants had horrendous eyesight, because they fell for it. We were taken to a large feast, and they placed Mjolnir on Thor's lap."

A large banquet appeared with lots of giants towering over Thor and Loki. Said gods were sitting awkwardly next to the same giant who had stolen Mjolnir, and said hammer was lowered onto Thor's lap. 

"We had what we came for, and Thor and I dropped the disguises."

Thor stood up, Mjolnir in hand, yanking the veil off. 

"After Thor wacked them all with his hamer, we returned to Asgard triumphantly. Our father, Odin, threw the largest party we'd ever seen!" Loki finished the tale, and the scene of a party faded. 

"Bravo! That was awesome!" Clint clapped earnestly, surprising everyone as the living room engulfed them once more. 

"Daddy!" Lila shouted, shooting up from her position, climbing onto the couch, and vaulting off the back into her dad's waiting arms. 

"Yes, Thankyou. I con honestly say, I've never had a story told to me quite like that!" Laura smiled rubbing her eyes. 

Tony, Nat, Bruce, and Steve clapped as well, obviously impressed with the visuals. 

"Can you tell us another one!? " Begged Cooper. 

"Perhaps tomorrow. I do believe it is time for you to go to bed." Loki smiled ruffling his hair gently."

"Okay... " Cooper sighed. 

Loki smiled and stood, handing Nathaniel off to Laura. 

"Goodnight! " Lila waved, as Clint and Laura bearded her to the elevator. 

Echoes of goodnight rang through the room as the elevator doors closed. 

 

 


	4. Salon

Morning hit the Avengers tower much sooner than anyone would really like. The unhappy inhabitants of the tower rolled out of bed, starting on their morning rituals. 

Loki tidied his room meticulously, not one spec of dust being out of place. 

Banner would meditate for half an hour to calm any frazzled nerves. 

Tony, if he had actually gone to sleep would roll over and hit the snooze button, effectively earning another forty-five minutes of sleep. 

Steve would jog around the tower for half an hour, and occasionally be joined by Bucky if the latter were in town. 

Natasha and Barton would spar in the gym for the better part of the morning, and finally come up for breakfast around ten a.m. 

Finally, Thor would sit in the common room and scarf down an entire box of poptarts, a different flavor set aside for each morning. 

It was such a time when Thor was alone, that Lila walked in, brown hair spiking in every direction. 

"Morning, Uncle Thor." She greeting, a deep yawn escaping her lips and muffling the last of the phrase. 

"Good morning, Little Lady Barton." Thor responded, handing her a packet of poptarts.  
Lila eager accepted the gift, and tore into it like a ravenous wolf.

"I actually--" Lila stopped mid sentence to gulp down the bite in her mouth. "Wanted to see, if you'd let me do your hair."

Thor froze in horror.

His long and luscious hair was one of his primary defining features and a major source of his pride. He could only imagine what the nine year old had planned. The Thunderer's horror only multiplied at the sight of the pristine white scissors sticking out of Lila's left jean pocket.

In desperation, he allowed the first excuse in his mind to pop out his mouth, a habit Loki often berated him for.

"I- um, have a... Mission. Yes, a mission, and very little time. I shall take my leave now."  
Poptarts carelessly disgarded, Thor turned to make a hasty retreat out of the room;  however,  he was stopped when Lila gripped his arm.  
"What about when you get back?"  
"Have you tried your mother?" Thor asked.  
"She and Daddy are going on a date, and we have to stay here."  
Lila truly looked downcast, and Thor felt his stomach twist in guilt.

But his source of godly pride must remain!

"My brother is on the twelfth floor, another common room. Perhaps you should ask him. In fact, if he'll allow you to do his hair, I will allow you to do mine upon my return." Thor added to allay any suspicions bubbling up in the girl's mind.

Mulling it over, Lila finally nodded.

-BREAK-

Loki had been engulfed in  _Moby Dick_ for the better part of a week, often disappearing for hours at a time to read the book Banner told him was a classic.

The best place to read was the upper common rooms, primarily abandoned by the heroes for the lower common room. More fondly known as the crash zone. 

Primarily because that's where the heroes crashed after a particularly nasty fight. 

Thus it was a surprise to the trickster when the elevator doors dinged open.

Glancing up from the wordy novel, Loki quirked an eyebrow when Lila emerged,  a broad grin plastered on her face. 

"Good morning, Uncle Loki! " she chirped,  plopping down on the couch adjascent to his. 

"Good morning, Lila.  " He chuckled,  setting aside the book on the end table with a thunk and making a crisp red apple appear out of mid air with a wisp of green magic. 

"What are you reading? " Lila asked,  scrambling across the couch to snag the book from the plastic table. 

She studied the ruddy brown cover with her brows furrowed for a moment before she looked up and handed him the book.  " _Moby Dick_?" She asked. 

"It is about a captain who is consumed by anger and revenge,  wishing to end the life of the whale that stole his leg. " Loki explained, tossing Lila the apple. 

"Oh. I think I heard my teacher mention it once. " She shrugged, rubbing the apple with her shirt before she took a massive chomp out of it. 

"You're Uncle Bruce told me it was a classic on Midgard. "

"Midgard? "

Loki sighed,  realizing that he had once again used Asgardian terminology in the presence of a midgardian child,  a common mistake it would seem the trickster was destined to make. 

"Earth. " 

Lila nodded for a moment,  before she remembered the reason for her seeking Loki out. 

"Will you let me do your hair? " she inquired suddenly , making Loki choke on air. 

"You want to do what? "

"Do your hair.  Uncle Thor told me that he had a mission,  but if I did your hair while he was gone,  he'd let me do his."

Loki was taken off guard by the explanation. 

Quite simply, Thor wasn't a very good liar, and Loki couldn't recall Thor having any assignments for the rest of the week. 

A devious thought nestled in the trickster's mind as he thought about Thor's true mission. 

His mission to evade a child wishing to mess with his golden hair. He was probably in the attic eating poptarts and waiting the day out. 

Loki also realized with grim satisfaction that Thor had probably assumed the trickster would deny Lila. 

Loki hated letting anyone touch his hair. Not even Spiderman's Aunt May was given that privilege .  So, Under other conditions, Thor's assumption would be right. 

But not today. 

"Alright,  Lila.  You may do my hair if you wish."

-BREAK-

Loki quickly located his brother back in the common room with the rest of the Avengers. They were all eating Steve Roger's famous Bacon and Eggs with pancakes.  The trickster smiled broadly as he and Lila walked into the room side by side. 

After a moment of not being noticed,  Loki loudly cleared his throat.

All eyes turned to Loki and Lila,  widening in shock in awe.

Meanwhile, Thor paled as he laid eyes on his brother,  coughing awkwardly into his fist. 

"Good morning everyone." Loki spoke,  managing by sheer luck to keep his face neutral. 

The Avengers all stared with dropped jaws at their teammate.  

Loki's long black locks were carefully entwined in a neat braid; glitter sprinkled on top; and finally just above his left ear,   as if all that wasn't enough,  was a green glittery flower. 

He quickly glanced at Thor,  and with barely disguised venom in his voice asked, "How was your _mission_ ,  brother?"

Thor knew Loki was mad about the lie the former had told the youngster. 

"It was...  Um... Great?"

"I believe you have a promise to keep." Loki  stated darkly as he stalked around behind Thor and gripped the Thunderer's ear, dragging him out of the chair as Thor tried vainly to pop one last bite of pancake into his mouth. 

"Ow , Loki! I demand you let me go this instant! "

Loki promptly ignored the Thunderer's bellow,  dragging him into the elevator. 

The doors closed behind the brothers and a smug Lila at the same time a bite of egg slipped out of Tony's mouth. 

"So....  That just happened." Tony muttered,  going back to his meal.  

"Did,  Loki Odinson,  just let someone do his hair? I think someone replaced him,  because no one is allowed to touch his hair....   _No one."_ Natasha grunted.  

"I'm not gonna ask....  I don't  wanna know."  Declared a baffled Steve Rogers.

-BREAK-

"I didn't know you could still kiss that well." Laura remarked,  nudging Clint's shoulder as they re-entered the tower. 

"Aww come on." Clint grinned,  jamming the button to the common room with his thumb. 

He planted one more kiss on Laura's cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

It was well after lunch time, and the two had had a rather wonderful date at a waffle house. 

The door pinged open and Clint accompanied by Laura emerged from the elevator. 

That's when they saw it. 

Loki was reading more of  _Moby Dick_ whilst he kept Thor bound to a kitchen chair with magic. Lila was standing on a step ladder and holding up two rolls of ribbon. 

"Blue or pink' Uncle Loki? "

Glancing up from his book,  Loki raised an eyebrow. "Pink...  I believe it would highlight his eyes." It was a lie,  and they both knew it. 

Thor spat out a few sentences in ancient Norse,  and Loki went wide eyed. 

"Brother,  does mother know you use such vulgar language?"

The Thundere glared daggers at Loki and vainly began scooting his chair away with his feet. 

"Now now ,brother. This is why I had to restrain you. Sit still or-"

"Oops." Lila,  who had been trying to cut the ribbon,  froze as a blond lock fell to the floor. 

Loki tried to stifle a laugh before completely doubling over in laughter,  meanwhile,  Thor craned his neck to see what had happened. 

"Now what did I tell you,  Thor? You should have sat still."

"No!" Thor shrieked spotting the hair on the floo. 

"Lila,  dear,  I believe you ought to even it out." Loki advised with an evil smile. 

"Loki! Don't you dare!" Thor bellowed. 

"And let's take care of that." Loki snapped his fingers, slamming Thor's lips shut with magic and settling back into the couch with his book. 

Thor tried to wiggle away, but Lila began snipping away at his hair with a warning. 

"If you don't sit still, I may cut it wrong. "

Thor went wide eyed and stilled instantly. 

Clint snapped a photo and let the elevator door close with him and a shocked Laura still inside,  a grin cemented on his face. 

-BREAK-

Thor was later brought into the common room with shoulder length hair,  looking like a kicked puppy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was grinning like a madman while a wrote this. It's been in my head since I first conjured up this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Now until next time, I bid you all adieu.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been floating around in my head for quite a while, and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope to have the next chapters up soon!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the weekend!


End file.
